Darkness Within
by Crystal Ruby
Summary: Hermione has a dream in which a certain someone asks her to marry him.She is given a choice between him and many others.Who will she choose?You decide.Please r+r.I really don't care about flames.Flame me for all I care!Anyhow,your opinion is very importan
1. Dreams Are So Confusing

Darkness within  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and that includes any characters and objects.  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first Hermione/Draco ficcy I ever wrote, well, to tell you the truth, this is my very first Harry Potter ficcy. I got stuck with a dare to write a ficcy about Draco/Hermione or Harry/Cho. And obviously I chose to do a Draco/Hermione. Please R+R. Tell me what you think of it.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Dreams Are So Confusing  
  
~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~  
  
* It all happened so fast! Voldemort . and my parents. Why did Voldemort choose to attack my house of all the other houses? Great, now I'm just being selfish.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
  
  
It was one hour past midnight and my parents and I were having our usual family night together before I was to leave for Hogwarts. Then, it happened. Voldemort just busted in. I managed to escape with a distraction from my parents. When I think about it, I should have just stayed in the house.  
  
  
  
It was a good thing that I had put my Hogwarts stuff outside or I would have had to go back into my house and I'd be giving Voldemort a chance to kill me. And even if I did go back in, my parents would have thought of another way to distract him for awhile. I wouldn't want my parents to die because of me. Who would?  
  
  
  
I ran all the way down the street when I heard a piecing scream from my house. I knew that Voldemort had killed them. That scream would send chills up peoples' back, even though they are 100 miles away. It was all so horrifying. I was glad that I didn't see them die, but at the same time sad because they died. The least I could've done was die with them. Then maybe, I wouldn't be sulking.  
  
  
  
I ran, not thinking about where I was going. At every intersection I turned right or left. Somehow, I ended up at Diagon Alley. I didn't know how I got there, but I was there and that's all that matters.  
  
  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
  
  
I was on the verge of crying. The memories of that night still bring tears to my eyes. Harry and Ron didn't know anything of it. I don't know why they wouldn't. I mean, Harry does live with- oh, wait, Harry lives with Sirius now. I don't how Harry and Sirius did it, but they managed to clear his name. Well, Harry and Ron thought my depression was just a phase that all girls go through. What do boys know?  
  
  
  
I was in my dormitory, sulking, when somebody knocked on my door. "Come in," I said. The door slowly creaked open, and the person who was standing at my door would make anyone cower in fear. Well, the reaction for me was quite different. I felt all the blood rush out of my face. I was probably paler than a zombie ever could be. *  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end of chapter one ~ That's all for now! Two reviews till the next chapter, k? It's really all right if you flame me. I am a beginner and I definitely don't take criticism seriously. Well, thanx! ( 


	2. My Hand in Marriage

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Anyway, I've decided enter the dragon, snake, or whatever you guys call him in chapter three. I've put in something that you people probably never even thought would happen so I'll be joyful when I get flamed. I mean, you guys never thought that anything like this would happen so.let the flaming ceremony begin! Oh, and please review! Thanx!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: My Hand in Marriage  
  
~ Hermione's P.O.V. ~  
  
  
  
* "Voldemort," I gasped. Voldemort just swiped his hand and I began to vanish. The last words I heard from him were, "After the ceremony all of the Muggle world will be mine." And from what I could tell, Voldemort had vanished into thin air. Not long after he vanished, I also vanished.  
  
  
  
I arrived at a place where there were lights all around. And I heard a distant singing, but from all my knowledge of magic that Hogwarts had taught me, this had to be an illusion. I tried pinching myself and yet, nothing. Maybe, it wasn't an illusion. Maybe. just maybe, I might have died. Maybe Voldemort has a whole cabinet full of curses and hexes we don't know about. And maybe, instead of using the killing curse on me, he used a, a, a. curse that we don't know about.  
  
  
  
Then, as everything started making sense to me, my surroundings changed. The temperature started going up, the lights in the distance turned to flames and engulfed the whole.city or whatever it is, were. The singing suddenly stopped and all I heard were piercing screams of people, and one that I could make out as my parents'.  
  
  
  
I thought that this had to be an illusion. Then, I saw him. The monster that killed Harry's parents and my parent's. The screams were of the people that Voldemort, himself, had killed. Who would have guessed that someone being feared as much as Voldemort is, would send someone else to do his dirty work for him?  
  
  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked him, my voice disdained with anger. He was the monster that was making me sulk. The monster that was making my grades go down.  
  
  
  
"All I ask of you is. your hand in marriage. Do you accept?" He asked in a rather calm voice. What dimension did he think he was in? In a dimension where he wasn't feared and where it would be an honor to be his wife? Well, I really don't think there is such a dimension. Who would want to be your wife? Huh? Pansy Parkinson? No, she would want to marry the slimy ferret, Malfoy!  
  
  
  
"And what is your plan behind all this? To get to Harry? Huh? What is it?" I asked him, my voice dripping with hate and anger. What kind of plan did he have behind all this? I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts, and of course, I am a prefect.  
  
  
  
"You're smart. Well, that's what I hear. Figure it out," he said, still keeping his voice calm. He disgusted me! But why me? Why? If it wasn't because of Harry, then why? He did admit there was a plan behind all this, but what was it? *  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "It was all a dream?" I asked no one in particular. I just needed to get it out. I stumbled out of my bed and went to turn on my lights when I heard his voice.  
  
  
  
"No, it wasn't a dream. But you can choose to marry any of my Death Eaters if you like, or you can marry any Death Eater-to-be."  
  
  
  
Why me? Why, oh why, oh why? I'll deal with this in the morning. Oh, why me? Well, if Voldemort's going to play that way, I will to! Funny how I used to fear Voldemort, but now all that fear turned to hate.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end chapter two ~ Tell me what you think, k? Or else I won't be able to make it better and then you'll have to suffer and I definitely don't want that. Don't worry, Hermione's not gonna marry Voldemort, but only if you want her to. Which I definitely don't think you want that to happen. Your opinion is really important in this ficcy. Tell me who you want her to marry, k? 


	3. Everything Explained

Author's Note:  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Everything Explained (the title has nothing to do with the chapter and the only reason it is the title for this chapter is because I suck at thinking up of names for chapters!)  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I thought everything that Voldemort said over. Why? What does he want with me? I'm a muggle-born wi- that's it! He wants control of the muggle world! No wait. why would he need my help? And if he does want to conquer the muggle-born, why doesn't he just go ahead and conquer it? Not that I want him to. but, how the hell am I supposed to know any Death Eaters or Death Eaters- to- be? Well, if he wants to conquer the muggle, why does he need my hand in marriage? And what do I have that he so much needs to conquer the muggle world? Why the fucken hell did he choose. pick. they mean the same thing. but why did he have to choose me of all the muggle-borns there are in this school? What makes me so different? Wow Hermione! You are so selfish!  
  
But what if I said no? Would he kill me? Why should I care if he kills me or not? I mean. there is nothing to live for. Harry's dating Cho Chang. Well, obviously. He couldn't resist her! After she got over Cedric, she came running to him. And it was hard for Harry to say no to his long-time crush. He couldn't resist her and, because of that, I'm left with nothing. It seems as though Harry just. no. It seems as though. as though. as though. I don't know! Harry's dating Cho right now and. and. and after he graduates from Hogwarts he'll. he'll probably propose to her.and from what I can tell. she'll say yes!  
  
What's the point in living? What's the point if you got no friends to talk to when you really need to talk to someone and when your. when the person you love. is, well, loves someone else? There's no point in living! I might as well tell Voldemort no to his proposal and then. if I know him. in which I don't. but, if I know. no, if I say no. then he'll kill me. He does kill Muggles for fun. and this time. it'll be. for. how the hell am I supposed to know? Well, as long as he. as long as I can ruin whatever scheme he has behind all this. I can pass on happily to the other side. What the hell am I talking about? There is no other side! As much as I know about death. in which I don't know a lot. you just. leave behind a corpse. and. you leave the world. But really, why does Voldemort need my hand in marriage? If he wants to conquer the muggle world. then. he. well, there is no point in marrying me if he wants to conquer the muggle world! But then again. there are. no. I don't have a fucken clue on why he needs my hand in marriage! He despises, no, hates muggles and muggle-born witches/wizards! I guess I should stop worrying because it wouldn't be all that bad if I died, right? I'll be happy, wouldn't I? I would've escaped from all my troubles and I'll be happy as with everyone else! I put my thoughts about Voldemort and why he proposed to me away and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'Wow,' Hermione thought, 'Why isn't anyone here? It's four thirty in the morn- FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING! I should still be in bed! Ugh! But now I won't be able to go back to sleep! Stupid Voldemort. stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! Might as well stay here!' Hermione walked over to the Griffindor table and sat down. While Hermione sat in her seat, in deep thought still wondering why Voldemort needed her hand in marriage, Draco Malfoy walked in. He looked around and of course he spotted Hermione. He stared at the back of her head for what seemed like a millenium and his eyes soon held anger that would scare anyone out of their pants.  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
Stupid mudblood! She doesn't know one thing about Dark Arts. why the fucken hell am I assigned to 'marry' her? What in the fucken hell is Lord Voldemort thinking? She's a mudblood! He already sent her the dream but why the hell would she say yes to his proposal? And if it is his proposal, why the hell am I supposed to be the one getting married to her? Poor mudblood, must be so confused right now. Not even she'll be able to figure out why Lord Voldemort proposed to her. Come to think of it, I don't know either! Of course, he would never do such a thing, would he? No, why would he marry a mudblood and why would he want any of his Death Eaters or Death Eaters- to- be to marry a mudblood? Is he drunk? Maybe, but orders must be obeyed.  
  
I slowly walk over to where the mudblood is sitting. She must be in deeper thought than I thought. She doesn't even sense me! Well, not many people could. But she should know better than to sort out her thoughts in the Great Hall. "What are you doing here, mudblood? And, oh, what's this? Without Potty and Weasel? Now, who'll protect you from evil me?" I said, because she should know better than to answer that question. Actually, I should know better than to ask that question to her. She'll probably end up complaining. at least, that's what I think it is. complaining about. me calling her dear old friends: Potty and Weasel. Isn't that admirable? Sticking up for her friends.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Mudblood asks in what she would call a threatening voice. Ha! No one knows how to threaten better than a Malfoy. Not even Lord Voldemort knows how to threaten. Now, isn't that sad? I don't know why the hell I enjoy working for him while, at the same time I hate him. He needs Death Eaters to do all of his dirty work for him! And isn't it suprising that I even call him Lord Voldemort? Yes, I don't even know why I bother with all this shit. With all of his shit! "Malfoy, are you going to answer my question?" The mudblood's voice interrupted my thoughts. And why the fucken hell did she emphasize 'Malfoy?' Is it such an evil name that she has to say it with hate? I guess. The Malfoy name has always meant or actually done evil. But smart little mudblood would never be able to figure out why Lord Voldemort asked for her hand in marriage. Even with all the time and clues that we'll give her, which is obviously none, because anyone would be an idiot to give her clues, she'll never be able to figure out why Lord Voldemort asked her hand in marriage. "Hello, I asked you two questions and your reply is looking off into space?" What does mudblood know? Nothing! The only reason she's in the Great Hall so early is to figure out why Lord Voldemort proposed to her! "You want to know the reason I'm here, talking to the likes of you?" I asked her and her only reply was a nod of her head, and if it wasn't for my keen eyesight, I would have never seen her nod. I decided to make this quick so I just get straight to the point. "To get the answer to my proposal. What else?" I see confusion in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by 'my proposal?' Isn't it Voldemort's proposal?" Clueless. Of course. What did I expect? Her to know everything? "Now tell me why Lord Voldemort would want you as a wife. Huh? Can't answer that, could you? Well, let me tell you one thing, mudblood! Lord Voldemort needs Death Eaters to do his dirty work-" Stupid mudblood, always cutting me off. "But he gave me a choice between him, his Death Eaters, or Death Eaters- to- be. But-" I should make this quick. Ugh, just the sight of her is making me want to puke. I would rather be stuck with Pansy than her for the rest of my life. But then again, Lord Voldemort did say I could do whatever I want with her once his little scheme is over.finished. "Look, mudblood, let me explain to you so I could get out of your ugly sight already." Her eyes only burn with hatred. What if she kills me first? My life is a miserable one. But, who would have guessed that even with all that hatred in her eyes, she would want me to explain to her about what's going on? Oh yeah, she's Miss Know- It- All. She has to know what's going on. "Voldemort will accept Death Eaters- to- be because he needs all the help he could get. But whom are you going to marry if you're not marrying Voldemort? Take a wild guess!"  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
No! Why? Okay, so I got my wish in not marrying Voldemort, but Malfoy? I rather kill myself than marry him! The killing curse would be a good way to die compared to living with Malfoy.for my entire life! Oh! Why the hell am I in this situation? What did I do that was so wrong that I had to get punished for it? I need to talk to someone, but whom? Who would want to listen to a girl with problems that have no solution? No one! Oh, I can't believe my luck! It was only four-fifty in the morning! When do people start coming to the Great Hall? Five-thirty? Oh, I have to wait forty more minutes until Malfoy will stop bothering me. Great, now I'm stuck with my thoughts and Malfoy! Somebody help me, please?  
  
  
  
~ end chapter three ~ Wow, that was long! Please review! Well, sorry if that was crappy. I mean, it's three o'clock in the morning! I'm too busy in the afternoon to go on the Internet to post the chapters. Plus, to make it worse, I'm grounded from the Internet for getting a very bad grade on my book report! And I'm grounded for two weeks! Wah! So all I could do is to write my chapters at night! Oh, did I mention, I'm grounded from the computer and my labtop, but my mom won't know that I'm on my labtop because I have a lock on my door, at night! Heheh! But in the morning, she has an eye on me at all times! So expect crappy chapters from now until two weeks later! Bye! Wish me luck! Thanx! 


	4. Who Will I Choose?

Author's Note: Thanx for all the nice reviews. I would've already written Chapter Five and Six, but there's more information at the end of the chapter if you wanna know why. And it's not because I'm lazy! And if you think this is a crappy chapter, you could flame me. for all I care. I'll rejoice that some people actually share my opinion in this chapter and the one before, and the chapters that are to come in the next week, being crappy! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Whom Will I Choose?  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
How can I marry Malfoy? I mean, I can't live my entire life with that slimy git! I can't do this! Why, why did Voldemort. it's hopeless! I can't and do NOT want to marry Draco Malfoy! And I definitely do NOT want his damn last name!  
  
"So you have a guess, yet?" I didn't know whether to tell him I did or. that's it. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him I did know who I was supposed to marry. I mean, I don't even like the sound of it in my head! What makes me think that I'll be calm about whom I'm supposed to marry when my blood is boiling like this and when he does tell me that I'm supposed to marry him. I don't know what'll happen. He took the pause as a 'no' because he decided to.insult me, afterwards. "I can't believe this! Perfect, prefect, smart, little Mudblood doesn't even have a guess on who she's supposed to marry!" came his voice. How can I.why do I have to marry him? Of all the people I.he could have chose, it just had to be Malfoy! Why doesn't anyone just kill me, right here, right now? But I choose to answer. reply. retort. I can't even think of the right word! Find the right word! Am I really this angry?  
  
~ Well, Hermione, it depends on what you call 'this angry.' But if you're asking me if you're angry, I'll have to say. yeah! You're so angry, in fact, your vision's starting to cloud! I'm warning you if you don't cool down. you'll regret it. even if it is Malfoy!! Control your anger! Don't get this angry at Malfoy! I'm telling you, you'll regret it! Ahhhh! You're so angry now, that you can't even see properly! Cool down! Get a hose! Splash some water on your face. and quick! Uh oh. smoky vision? Look, Hermione. smoky vision is not cool, all right? Now, PLEASE COOL DOWN! But if you want to make it easier for yourself. now don't get pissed off, but. you SHOULD marry Mr. Draco Malfoy! Say 'yes' to his proposal! ~ I heard the little voice in the back of my head. ~ What you must be crazy! Me. marry him? No! He's a Slytherin scum! The ferret! No, no, no, no, no, and NO! Oh, one more thing. N-O! You do know what that spells, right? It spells. NO! You've got the wrong girl! But I will cool down. Happy? ~ I told it, but only to hear, ~ No, I'm not happy! If you say no to his proposal. you'll regret it! And one more thing. I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!  
  
"So, Mudblood, have any guesses?" Oh, I hate him. His voice is always cold and drawling. His silvery blonde hair makes me think that he thinks he's special. unique. But what do I do when he asks me what my answer is? Oh well, I might as well answer him. Wait, what if I tell him that I don't know any Death Eaters or Death Eaters- to- be? Yeah, that's what I'll do! " Well, for your information, Malfoy, I don't know any Death Eaters or Death Eaters- to- be! You should know that I don't associate with people like them. You know, people like-" Now, what does he have to say? "People like who, Mudblood!" Is that a question? It might be. but then it might not be! Might as well answer him. "Well. use common sense! You think that I'll tell you? I think not! But since you asked so politely, ~ He did not ask politely! What the hell do you think you're saying! ~ I'll tell you! ~ I don't care if he didn't ask politely! I want to wipe that smirk off his damn face! ~ It's people like you I don't associate with! All right? People like you. killing Muggles for fun! Why the hell does he need my hand in marriage? Why?" I begin to feel weaker and weaker, so instead of using words to wipe that smirk off his face, I resort to hitting him.  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
What the hell does she think she's doing? She can't beat me up! Does she know who she supposed to marry? Is that why she's trying to beat the shit out of me? Does she know that her. punching. doesn't affect me as much as she wants it to? I can't take the damn silence! I got to hear some damn freaking noise. besides Mudblood and her damn. complaining! "Well, do you have any guesses? Do you know?" I lost my temper when she shook her head. "Damn it, Mudblood! How many damn fucking times do I have to ask you, ' Do you have a guess?' Huh?" She stopped trying to beat me up and answered with, "I already told you. I don't know any Death Eaters or Death Eaters- to- be! I don't associate with people. monsters like them! But I doubt that you'd have heard me then because it would take years for your brain to process what your ears heard!" Wow! I don't know any person who can make that insult up as they go along. She probably thinks of them during her free time. Her life must be boring. too bad I have to marry her! Wait. Lord Voldemort will understand if I don't marry her, wouldn't he? He just needs her hand in marriage! But I won't take any chances!  
  
But what suprises me most is that Mudblood actually takes the time to think up insults to throw at me! What does she do in her free time besides go to the library? Wait, she always goes to the library during her free time! She probably spends all day long thinking up of insults to throw at me. Tsk, tsk. Does she think up of insults in class? Now, that would be a shame! She thinks of insults in class, and she's still doing better than I am. academically, that is! Now, isn't that a shame to the Malfoy name? No! Fortunately, I don't spend all day. my free time in the library, researching on House- Elf slave- labor. But. insults? Since she can't beat me up, she insults me? How can she hate me that much? Well, I hate her more than she possibly can hate! But isn't it suprising that Mudblood even feels hate? Perfect, prefect Mudblood actually feels hate! I only thought that she was capable of disliking, not hating people. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!  
  
"Mudblood, listen. I know you know at least one Death Eater or Death Eater- to- be, to tell the truth. So-" I was cut off by her angry voice, which held only two things: venom and hate. "I told you! I don't know or associate with Death Eaters or Death Eaters- to- be!" What does she take me for? An idiot! She doesn't know or associate with Death Eaters or Death Eaters- to- be. Yeah right! I'm pretty sure that rumors get around fast here at Hogwarts, what with all the eavesdropping and everything. She must've at least heard that the Malfoys. my father was a Death Eater. But I doubt that she heard that I was to be a Death Eater. But many people think those are only rumors. Silly, but what else can they be? And I don't know how the Professors didn't hear one bit of it! So all I tell her is "Nice try, Mudblood! You don't fool anyone. Did anyone, particularly Scarface and Weasel, tell you that you're easy to read? I guess not! But what I don't understand is how Scarface and Weasel can't see past your exterior easily. And I don't mean 'exterior' as in clothes, but you probably knew that. They are your friends, aren't they? One more thing I don't understand is how Scarface can be so blind. He wears glasses, does he not?" Mudblood only fumed at this.  
  
And when the words finally came out of her mouth, they were all dripping with hate, venom, and it seemed as thought blood was dripping off them as well. "Look, I don't care if you insult me. to my face or behind my back. But insulting Harry and Ron behind their backs when they can't hex you is just plain- oh, why do I even bother! Look, I don't know what you want and why you want it, but let me say this... I do not want to marry you! You're a Slytherin scum and I want nothing to do with you or your damn Death Eater family!"  
  
Now that one pissed me off. "Look Mudblood, if you don't want to marry me then you could go off and marry someone like Crabbe or Goyle! You're pretty lucky to even be able to marry someone like me because I highly doubt that you'll meet anyone decent looking. Of course, it's not like Crabbe and Goyle are decent looking. I have to admit. they look worse than pigs. and pigs are ugly. and they stink! But they wouldn't mind. They would actually be proud to show you to their visitors. Of course, then they'd have to go lying and say you're a pureblood. But I doubt that you'd want to marry them. or live with them for your entire life." Her eyes only held hate. "If you decide you would rather marry me, meet me in the Owlery at midnight."  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, or Malfoy. I have to marry one of them and I definitely do NOT want to be seen, or live with Crabbe or Goyle, Malfoy's cronies. goons. But I don't want to live the rest of my life with the Slytherin scum, either! I think. that I'll. marry. Malfoy. At this thought, my eyes fill up with tears. I always thought that I would marry someone I love. But. Malfoy? He is definitely not the person I love!  
  
I noticed Malfoy wasn't in the Great Hall anymore, probably off to tell his Slytherin scums that he encountered 'perfect, prefect Mudblood' and she was on the verge of crying. And then he'll probably add something like, 'and she admitted that she has a thing for, either Crabbe, Goyle, or. himself. It was five o' five so I sat in a seat and began to cry. What will I do? Should I go to the Owlery or should I just stay in my dormitory?  
  
~ end chapter four ~ please review. I know y'all want some D/ Hr moments. Don't worry! The upcoming chapters should have a lot of D/ Hr moments. I would have wrote chapter five, but I'm playing it safe and writing it at my friend's house sometime when school starts. If you wanna know why, it's because my friend is in vacation in. PARIS! Well, sorry if this was crappy and long and I'm so sorry that I won't be able to write the next chapter till January 10. And that's only if my mum lets me go. But I'll try and write it at my house. Thanx! 


	5. 'Yes' or 'No':My Answer

Author's Note: sorry 'bout the typing. I know it isn't my normal, but I like it better and no one can make me change my mind! Well, you guys should thank me little brother. He actually got my mum out to go bowling and my dad was at work, but if he were at home, he would let me go on the Internet and let me write my ficcy, very unlike my mum. Anyway, I took a chance and I got grounded.for. A WHOLE MONTH!!! Help! Well, at least I wrote chapter six. It's a bit shorter than this chapter.actually a lot shorter! But anyway, please enjoy! I had to rake my brain out for ideas! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter five: 'yes' or 'no': my answer  
  
  
  
Hermione's p.o.v.  
  
The great hall filled up quickly and I had to dry my tears. No one thought I cried. They all thought that 'perfect, prefect, granger or hermione' had no reason to cry. I just hope that no one notices the tear streaks down my face. What am I saying? No one ever notices!  
  
My mind begins to wonder.think back to the time I was with the slytherin scum. What if.what if I say 'yes?' what would everyone say? What would everyone think? Especially harry and Ron. Maybe if I get married to malfoy.I could stop voldemort's plan, whatever it is! But.it has to be something big, well that's what I deduct because he needs my hand in marriage. Oh my, what if.it might have something to do with harry!  
  
But if I don't marry.if I do.if I don't marry.malfoy. what will he do? Will he try to kill me? No, he won't! He needs me.to be very much alive, or at least breathing, for voldemort's 'master plan', which I have no idea about! And since I don't know anything.how do I know that he's not after harry again? And how do I know.if I should marry malfoy or not! I would always.no matter what.or who.always marry a person in exchange for Harry and Ron's safety.  
  
But if malfoy is assigned to marry me, how would crabbe or goyle.well I guess that it wouldn't matter who I marry as long as I'm married to one of his death eaters or death eaters- to- be. But I really don't now what my answer would be.I need more time. Or at least a sign! Something to tell me whether harry's safe or not. But if I don't see a sign, my answer to his proposal will be 'no.' as long as harry's safe.there really isn't any need to marry malfoy.but what if he's not safe and voldemort's out there working on his so called 'master plan' and I don't know anything about it.and.and.what if harry dies? No! hermione.don't think like that! Think happy thoughts! Happy thoughts.and only happy thoughts! Okay, I'm cool! I am going to say 'no' for the time being. I am going to say 'no.' and only 'no' or I might say 'yes,' there is a little chance.a big chance that I'll have to say 'yes' to his proposal. Oh why.why did voldemort have to gain power! Why?  
  
Okay hermione, you did it! you did it! no, harry did it! no scar burning equals no getting married to malfoy! Yippee! Yay, yay, and YAY! Well, those were my thoughts.until I got to potions, that is!  
  
I went through the day fine until potions and it was all professor snape's fault! No, it was all.all.it was all.oh, screw double potions! Screw it all! But before I went to double potions, I felt as though a large amount of.a whole bunch had come off my chest. I told harry and ron about my encounter with malfoy. There was no way I was going to tell them about my dream in which voldemort had.proposed to me. Of course, I must have been drunk because normally I wouldn't tell them a single thing about.well I usually didn't tell them about my encounters with malfoy because they would. get pissed off that they would suffer a lot.well academically, at least.  
  
When I told them about why I didn't just ignore him, about the marriage, they were just.just really.not 'just' really surprised, but they were so shocked that they dropped all their books in the hallway.and we because we were held up, we were late! Ten seconds late to be precise. Good thing professor flitwick didn't notice. Anyway, I told them after charms and they went berserk, ron at least did. I quickly told him that I was going to reject him and his proposal. That seemed to cheer him up a bit.  
  
But during potions, when I was making the polyjuice potion, it was supposed to be a review from last year but this time we had to get the ingredients our selves, but really there wasn't anything bad about making the potion. just that we had to make it with partners. I would've normally had to work with pansy parkinson, but she was suffering from a broken arm after being hit by a bludger while watching malfoy play quidditch, but since she wasn't here.I had to work with malfoy because neville wasn't in potions either. I guess that after being sent that howler from his grandma.he just sort of.fainted. Really embarrasing.  
  
While we were working on our potion, I saw from the corner of my eye, harry flinch. I could tell his scar was burning because he stopped what he was doing to massage his forehead, which bore his scar. By the end of potions, I had no idea what my answer was going to be. If I said 'yes' then maybe I could find out what voldemort's 'master plan' was, but if I said 'no'.I wouldn't have to get married to malfoy. And I definitely don't want to marry Malfoy. That's why pansy parkinson was born.  
  
It was when we were walking to the great hall for dinner that I had decided what my answer was. "you guys, I have something to tell you." Harry and ron pulled me into a secret corridor when no one was watching us. They probably know the whole school better than filch. "What is it 'mione?" Ron asked, a curious look on his face. "I've decided to.to.to marry.marry him." Ron was on the verge of shouting. It was a good thing harry saw this because he put his hand over his mouth. "Quiet Ron. What if someone hears you?" then he turned to me and asked, "But Hermione, why?" I knew that he would ask that. And before I could actually accept marrying. him.Malfoy, I needed to answer that question. And ron would never let me go to dinner if I didn't answer it, even though he wasn't the one that had asked me that question. And I had asked that question many times in the day every time I thought about marrying him. But until potions, I didn't know the answer. And I guess.that a sign did come to me.  
  
"Harry, I saw you flinch in potions today. And please don't deny it! I saw you flinch because of your scar! And if I married malfoy, then maybe.just maybe I could find out you-know-who's plan. ~ I didn't say voldemort's name because of ron. Though I really don't know what there is to be scared of besides the fact that he's gaining power and he could use the killing curse any time. ~ I just know that he has a plan behind all this. And I'll tell you where he is and if he's close to you so you can go from where you are and be safe. You wouldn't get hurt, not a scratch on your body! And as for Malfoy, I'll just get a divorce!" I saw harry lighten up, but ron was still seeing red so I added, "Ron, I'm only doing this for Harry's safety.not out of love. I will never love anyone as slimy as Draco Malfoy!" This seemed to soften him up a bit.  
  
Time passed so quickly. After I finished eating dinner, it was nine. Then ten, eleven, and then eleven forty-five. Harry let me borrow his invisibility cloak so I could go and come back from the owlery without any disturbances from filch and mrs. Norris.  
  
I put on the invisibility cloak and went to the Owlery. I knew that I couldn't turn back now. Now that I wasn't in the griffindor common room any more. I couldn't turn back.Voldemort was close.nearby. Ready to strike.and we would be so vulnerable.we wouldn't be ready to defend harry against him. He would take over Hogwarts with ease. This thought made me shudder.  
  
When I got to the Owlery, Malfoy was unmistakably already there. He seemed to have sensed me or felt my eyes staring at his back because he said, "So I see that you decided that you'd rather be wed to me. I'll pick you up a week before the wedding and because you are a know-it-all and have to know everything, the wedding's on july 30. You could pick out your wedding dress." I knew his family hated muggles and their traditions, but I had to ask this, "Can I at least follow one muggle wedding tradition? It is my wedding as much as yours." To my surprise he said I could. I felt hot tears come to my eyes. I was going to marry Malfoy.and.no, this is only for Harry's safety. Well, that's what I kept telling myself. And I guess that thought was the thought that would get me through school with a perfect record.  
  
Ron's p.o.v.  
  
It was hard sleeping, but I was calm. I couldn't believe that I was this calm. Maybe it was because I knew that Hermione wasn't marrying that slimy git out of love. But that was what I kept telling myself, at least.  
  
But when was the wedding going to take place? And where? I want to be there for 'Mione.even if she's about to ruining her life.and if it's not me that she's marrying. My last thought before drifting of to sleep was, maybe after 'Mione gets the divorce.maybe I'll propose to her.  
  
~ end chapter five ~ please review. Still crappy, huh? Next chapter will be the wedding and please do not get to excited, because it will probably suck. Five reviews till the next chapter. And I promise my mum won't catch me. Thanx! 


	6. The Wedding

Author's note: I'm sorry for the typing last chapter. My friend told me it was 'bogus' and it actually was. That was the first time she was ever right! And I hate capitalizing; it just wastes my time! Anyway, thanx for all the reviews. This chapter really sucks, in my opinion and my friend's so if you think so too, so sue me. I suck at writing! Hope y'all enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Wedding  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
The rest of the year passed very quickly and it was soon summer. I was not in the mood to go home because that meant that it was getting close to my wedding day and I had no one to go home to. The wedding was the date before Harry's birthday, but I sent his present early because who knew if Malfoy would let me send anything to Harry.  
  
The days had begun and passed without much meaning and it was soon July 22. Tomorrow is the day that I'll be visiting hell. It was a good thing that I had inherited my parents' money or I wouldn't have been able to buy my wedding dress. It exposed my shoulders and was pastel white. Part of the dress stopped at my thighs while the rest slowly descended to the ground. My dress was long, but I had got owled by Malfoy to make sure that the wedding dress was long. My veil was just a bedspread-sized silk veil, which covered my whole body, head to toe. The tradition I decided to borrow...use was the something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue. Something new was the wedding dress; something old was my slippers. They were my mom's and it pained me that she wasn't alive or going to my wedding even if I was to marry Malfoy. They were glass slippers, which fit my foot perfectly; something blue were the flowers on my wedding dress. They weren't real and I knew that I could've gotten a different wedding dress and bought something blue, but I remembered that my mother wanted to see me married in this wedding dress; and something borrowed was my friend's tiara. She thinks that my wedding dress is too revealing, but what's so revealing about exposed shoulders and bare back? Oh well, she had a weird mother who was obsessed with wearing clothes that didn't exposed shoulders and backs. Her mother seemed to have labeled those kind of clothes revealing.  
  
At about twelve the next day, Malfoy flooed to my apartment. We flooed to the Malfoy Manor. I was surprised to see that his mother wasn't…well, she was so nice. I guess that all Malfoys aren't sarcastic and arrogant. Malfoy must've got his personality from his father. Well, that's what I would've thought if personalities were inherited through parents.  
  
I didn't know why I had to be here so early. Mrs. Malfoy just said that it was because of all the invitations and preparations that they needed to make when I asked her. Well, I guess…I should've known. Draco Malfoy, their only child was getting married. Why wouldn't they make a big deal out of this? I was rather surprised when they said that I could invite Harry and Ron. But the only problem now was that Voldemort would be at the wedding. And I figured out that Voldemort being there was the least of my worries, because Pansy Parkinson was invited. And anyone knows that she'll hex you if you touch her 'Little Dracie.' But would she hex me? Would anyone try to stop her?  
  
The wedding had come quickly. Harry and Ron showed up with a whole bunch of other people. Harry just said that they were to record this event in the Daily Prophet and it was to make the Muggle papers, too. After all, my parents were dentists and when they died, it was as if everyone lost a part of himself or herself in some way. But what I didn't know was that all of those people were really Aurors in disguise. Pansy was just wearing a face of envy; it was easy to see that she was jealous. But the wedding was over soon…with only a little disruption.  
  
We were walking up the endless, that was what it seemed like, flight of stairs, outside. Funny how they had decided to let the wedding be held outside and not in the cold dungeons. It was when we reached the middle section that the Aurors decided to just pop out. I guess that they decided that it would be the time that the Death Eaters were vulnerable and wouldn't be able to defend against their many numbers.  
  
It was a war raging below us. But before the long battle began I managed to yell down to Harry and Ron, "Why? Why did you bring them? I don't need anyone to protect me! I chose to marry and I'm not turning back!" Harry yelled back, "Hermione, we can't let you go through with this marriage. I can't let you throw away your life like this! And as your friends, we decided that we don't care what happens to us, as long as you're okay!" Then the battle rose and my yells could no longer be heard. Harry and Ron could only watch. And for that I was glad for. Harry had told me that he would support me with this wedding and now…he brought Aurors to my wedding. It was going fine until now. I just wanted this to end. "Come," was what I heard from Malfoy. He had grabbed my wrist and began to run up the flight of stairs. I had dropped my bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Stop!" Voldemort yelled. He had his wand pointed at me. "If you want her to live, surrender. Leave this place!" The Aurors, afraid that Voldemort might perform the killing curse quickly fled without any hesitation. When they had got to the gates, Voldemort said, "Get them. Make sure that none of them live." I knew he wouldn't let them off that easily. He wouldn't let Harry or Ron off easily, either. The couple of Death Eaters that had stayed behind had surrounded Harry and Ron; all had their wands pointed at them. All not afraid to use any of the Unforgivable Curses on them if they saw one false movement.  
  
Malfoy had put his hands an my exposed shoulders, my veil had been taken off by the air that had been conjured up by the aircraft that was used to bring in more Aurors; all of them dead by now. It was funny how that one kiss would confirm the wedding here. He slowly leaned in for the kiss would ruin my life forever…or would it. When we finally kissed, bells rang and people clapped, while I only clenched my hands into fists. The kiss was rough and brutal, and definitely not passionate. After the kiss, Malfoy had pulled me close to him and ordered the Death Eaters to kill Harry and Ron.  
  
The Death Eaters had cornered Ron and Harry when I yelled, "Stop! Drop those wands and let them go…or else." I had taken one of the swords off the wall, which was only decoration, and had it pointing straight at my heart. "Drop them," Voldemort said. Whatever his plan was, I was a big part of it because he said that he was going to let them go. Malfoy only said, "Please put that sword away. This is foolishness. You'll die!" And that was how the wedding had ended. With Malfoy actually caring and Harry and Ron alive.  
  
  
  
~ end of chapter six ~ please review. Sorry if this was crappy and I guess that this wasn't a lot shorter than chapter five. It's four in the morning and my mum is fast asleep and if this is crappy, flame me. Like I'll care. But then again, you can't blame me; my brain is not functioning correctly. Well, anyway, thanx! 


End file.
